


Needy

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Breeding, Deepthroating, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance gets wrecked, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Shiro is horny for Lance, Sweet Ending, That gets resolved, The pollen is an aphrodisiac, Throat Fucking, ass eating, but like, sorta - Freeform, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: Of all things that could have been the undoing of the blue paladin, it was only natural that life would ensure it was an alien plant set on ensuring Lance would go through the hard and roughest time of his life.Luckily, Shiro is there to help him out wherever he needs it.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's me. 
> 
> Back at it again with another fic!
> 
> This is my biggest Shance fic to date, breaching well over STTH 7k and I'm excited to share it with you guys. I will admit this was a little nervewracking to write and to edit because I was arguing with myself for days on whether or not I should make this marathon sex instead- but I settled for pollen sex instead because something about Lance getting horny for Shiro and then them fucking because of some pollen/spores seems...really appealing to me. I have no excuse.
> 
> Another warning, as is usual with all my fics, I can't really tell if this was well written- literally never can so I want to warn you that I only fixed some grammar issues but this fic was not beta'd.
> 
> As usual, please enjoy the fic!
> 
> Update: I am actually going to edit this o: there are still errors and missed parts when I was skimming over so I do apologize for that haha

He had made a mistake. A very big fucking mistake. 

Lance was wandering solo on an uncharted planet where they had received a distress signal. the team had split up to cover more grounding, which made sense when he thought about it but at the same time the surrounding area they were it was a consistent sense of unnerving. Heavily forested, there wasn't much room for his eyes to observe his surroundings- even for a sniper's eye, he could hardly make out anything beyond 10 feet which, despite him having a sword on hand and at the ready at any second, put him at a massive disadvantage. What if a creature jumped out at him and he couldn't react quick enough? His gear had a good half a second but that meant nothing if he could react fast enough. Doesn't take much for something with big ass fangs to bite through his armor.

This was all speculation and anxiety, fully.

But not really, because he really couldn't see.

So really, it wasn't his fault when he had stepped on some purple, goopy plant that had the most disgusting _schlorp_ and then proceeded to _violently_ react and spew an iridescent purple cloud of gas at him. Not that he minded- he had his helmet on and for a little while he was ok and just reacted at nothing...but then he saw the little hazard sign blinking in the top corner of his helmet panel and then he _rightfully_ threw a panic fit. His scream was loud, arms flailing and legs carrying off a hopefully safe distance away but every footstep just made _more_ and more of those little purple glob shits -why was he not paying attention to them- shoot more gas. And his suit just kept blinking and blinking- _fuck_.

His suit was contaminated. It was contaminated. He fucked up and he could have fucked up bad.

What was in the gas? He didn't feel much of anything, maybe a little raw throat from screaming but there was nothing more than that burn. His skin wasn't itching or anything. 

What if it was a fungal spore thing? He read about that once- after seeing a national geographic; mushrooms and shit like that shot out a bunch of spores that just latched onto things and _grew_ and oh god what if he inhaled spores and was going to turn into a big fat mushroom. Who would pilot blue? He'd be one sexy ass mushroom but he wouldn't have any fucking _arms_. It was hard to pilot a mechanical lion that had some sentience to it when your arms and legs were just not there and instead of having a head...for a head, a big fat mushroom took its place. He'd look like a giant dick.

The saying you are what you eat suddenly became a lot less funny and a lot scarier.

_Ok ok ok ok ok let's calm down and think._

"Lance are you ok?" Shiro's voice rang through his helmet comms and then another wave of panic swam through his system. Fuck. Shiro. Shiro was gonna _kill_ him. His voice simultaneously brought comfort but then that panic that was buzzing through him was something all on his own. The black paladin had gotten a little more aggressive with his scoldings lately- or he'd gotten rather prickly whenever Lance got himself into a dangerous situation and although he felt fine and his body wasn't reacting to anything he wasn't too sure it was a good idea to bring it up until it happened. He'd rather deal with getting scolded again while dying rather than alive, well and conscious for it. 

Is that bad?

Yes but-

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He responded cheerily. "I think this area's a no-go...whatever sent the distress signal is no longer here and there aren't many signs of life other than plants and a ton of these weird purple globs. No animals or anything with legs at least. So I'm gonna head back to the castle."

"Alright. I heard the scream and all so I thought something happened."

"Those purple globs are called Borelia's! They're fungal flowers that alteans used to use to induce reproductive rituals. You didn't touch the purple things did you, number 3?" Coran's voice rang out. 

"Almost, but I didn't. Nope."

"What would happen if you did? What do you mean reproductive rituals?"

"Oh! The pollen they release is a very powerful aphrodisiac that I guess you could say has a psychological effect? I'm pretty sure it has a contagious property in it although I'm not sure how it contaminates others. It just makes the users extremely aroused for the time being but I myself am not too sure as for what happens or how long it lasts other than the basics. I haven't used it before so-" Lance's jaw hung open and he screamed internally for a moment but spun on his heels and made way back to his lion. She remained silent but he could sense her judging him for making a mistake. The big mistake he made.

Shiro asked him if anything happened over the coms, sounding concerned but he wasn't here for it. 

"Nope! I just tripped on some roots is all but other than that everything's ok!" And then he was off back to the castle.

* * *

Everything was in fact not ok. It just wasn't there was absolutely nothing that could have even been considered ok with the situation he was in now.

The moment he had gotten back to his room and hopped in the shower something had changed. It wasn't much of a change and it didn't really peg him as strange when he was in the shower and letting the warm water soothe away the tensions of a hard day of work with no reward but for some reason, all he could think about was how busy he'd been and how little time he had to take care of himself recently. The feeling of arousal was barely existing albeit still there and soon he found his cock throbbing and working to a full mast. 

His hand wrapped around it and he started a slow tugging pace, grip tight and lips spreading into small moans because it felt a lot better than he remembered. Maybe it was how he'd been neglectful to certain needs but all he could think about was how he needed to get off, and how he needed to do it _now_. Lance strokes himself quicker, lips caught between his teeth as every second of friction had already brought him closer to completion. _Was he that pent up?_

The answer was yes. This was his time, self-care, all about Lance and he was going to take all the time he wanted getting him to where he needed to go and soon the image of Shiro grinding his own cock between Lance's ass. Privileges of having a massive fucking crush on someone that wasn't reciprocated right? His other hand slid tentatively down his thigh and past the swell of his ass, right to the apparently sensitive hole that had him moaning the moment he circled his finger around it. The heat of the water had already loosened him up and it took no time at all for him to insert a finger and massage his walls while the image of Shiro fucking into him overwhelmed his vivid imagination. 

"Fucking hell." 

Cheek pressed against the wall he inserted another finger and moaned out Shiro's name when he hit the bundle of nerves. In his mind, he could hear it, hear the heavy breathing of Shiro from behind him. In his head he could _feel it_ ; feel Shiro's cock filling him up beyond his wildest dreams and pushing him to the point of no return. God how he wished for things to be real but he was just _so horny_ and he didn't have time to feel sad about it. Lance thrusts his fingers inside harder, a harsher pace and he pushed his hips back to meet his knuckles, moaning with each thrust.

His pace and active mind proved too much and the orgasm came quick, his cock shooting against the shower walls and his legs shook with pleasure.

 _Fuck_ did that feel good. Goddamnit. And he found himself chasing a second one and not too soon after did the feeling of satisfaction roll over him like a blanket. Sated and tired, he quickly wiped himself off and went through with his skincare routine before heading off to bed.

Several hours later and in the middle of the night Lance experienced the most violent heat flash and another wave of arousal- everything was hot. Everything felt good- skin way too sensitive for the blanket as he tossed it off and away from the floor. He let out a whimper and laid out belly against the bed; body. pleading for some sort of friction- _any sort of friction_ and the sheets beneath him felt way too fucking good to ignore. His cock throbbed against the sheets as he set himself a slow, agonizingly pleasuring pace, dragging his cock up and down, precome leaving a darkening trail against the fabric as he fingered himself over and over again. Over and over he moaned, letting his hands glide over his burning skin, pinching and twisting here and there- _anywhere_ to distract his mind from how warm he felt.

_What was wrong with him?_

His cock finds solace in his own hand, thrusting and stroking. Lances mind wandered right back to Shiro, leaving nothing to the imagination of the things he wanted, _needed_ the older man to do to him. What would he say if he walked in on him then? Would he scold him? Would he praise him? One could wish. 

He wouldn't mind getting punished for slacking, for arriving late to their morning meetings because he spent his time jacking off in the middle of the night. What did his cock feel like? Was it heavy? Did it grow or was what he witnessed in the showers frequently -and busted nut after nut to it, might he hornily add- all for show. Shiro was a big man, huge even and he wondered what it would feel like to be manhandled by him; to have his huge hands squeezing and bruising his hips as he fucked him from behind. To have his teeth bite into the back of his shoulder and leave mark after mark in a session or rough fucking.

Thoughts wandered and his other hand cupped his balls, giving them a tight squeeze on occasion and rolling them in the motions of his palm as his mind flutters about with the images of Shiro taking him in any way he wanted. 

How rough would the black paladin be?

Or maybe he's a love maker; nice, soft and gentle.

His mind flipped to how sweet Shiro would take care of him, in a what-if scenario of course, and his thrusting only got harder in his search for release. He slipped a finger inside his hole and went right to the prostate, pressing and rubbing over and over with heated gasps following not long after. Heat boiled in his abdomen, familiar and welcome while he fucked himself to satisfaction. _More. I need more_ Lance thought to himself. It wasn't- fuck, it wasn't enough he needed _more_. Fingers could only do so much and as he skipped the second and went straight to the third, he wondered if Shiro's cock- or anyone could fill him up the way he felt like he needed to be, stretched to his limits and filled to the brim with cum. 

There was no time to recognize the feeling of falling off the edge. His orgasm came harsh and sudden, cock throbbing violently and balls twitching sporadically as he released. A high-pitch whimper and a choked keen ripped past his throat and he bit into the pillow as he spilled all over the sheets. And yet, his hips still thrusted against the sheets. Lance's cock was impossibly, painfully hard still.

Something was wrong with him.

There was no reason other than that stupid fucking plant that he was so fucking horny.

Fuck that stupid mushroom plant thing.

...He might be on to something there...what if he...fucked...the plant?

_No! Nonono absolutely not! Abso-fucking-lutely not._

In the midst of pants and...strange thoughts, he brought his fingers into his mess, scooping and rolling it between his fingers before bringing it to his mouth and sucking. Another moan came from the chest and the full body flush that followed burned through his skin into bated arousal. It's already been more than a day...how long would this last?

* * *

The gods or the universe or whatever had said 'Fuck Lance lives' and made this an ongoing thing. He was suffering, truly and honestly there was nothing- god forbid he admits this out loud than being constantly horny and feeling as if _not_ jacking off would kill you. That's what it felt like. But the universe was forgiving as well, the galran empire had quieted down and Allura had declared the paladins take some much needed time off though they were to report to morning training then carry on with the rest of their days.

He made it to one day in training, the first time he's been out in public with the other paladins since the whole plant life fiasco and the moment he laid his eyes on Shiro all sweaty and breathing hard he came. Lance let out a strangled cry so loud everyone turned heads and _, of course,_ Shiro had to be the first one over, the first one to make _physical contact_ with him and _shit he was going to cum again if Shiro didn't get his big, beefy hands of him right this instant._

Lance feined a stomach ache, one hand holding his stomach like it was in pain and the other covering his mouth to prevent any more slip-ups and then right to his room he went. Now if anyone was curious what sitting in the finish of an orgasm in skin-tight suits felt like Lance would gladly provide them an in-depth explanation but to sum it all up? It didn't feel good. His mind had just...glued onto that physical contact and things started to hurt. The warmth that consumed him had become almost painful, goosebumps rising and flush spreading through his body as he brought himself to another orgasm in the comforts of his room. He almost hated it, almost hated the way that some fucking mushroom thing had caused this- hated that he _knew_ the root cause but it had been _days_ now and there didn't seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel.

Hated how he could still feel Shiro's hand on his back, the small motion of concern. Hated how he could so easily imagine the bigger man pushing him down against the mattress from that exact point, face down ass up and fucking into him like a doll. Hated how bad he needed him, how this...little crush had spiraled down with the help of a plant to become such a sexual need that it pricked at his skin. 

_Maybe..._ Lance thought, chest heavy and cock still throbbing- maybe if he actually had Shiro this whole thing would blow over. Or Lance would blow Shiro. Either or worked. But this was an isolated incident, isolated only because Lance would make sure it was. What if he got caught popping boners whenever he looked at Shiro at some point in the castle? That- that wouldn't end up well. It would be awkward and he was almost positive that sometime after he'd have to leave because things...things would have gotten downright awkward. Until he could let this situation cool down he wouldn't leave his room, not for Hunk, not for Allura and most certainly not for Shiro.

Nope.

Not for Shiro.

The knock at the door ripped him from his internal dialogue an-

"Lance? Hey, are you feeling ok?"

Of course, it was fucking Takashi Shirogane. Naturally! Because in what world did things ever work in his favor? Out of every single planet he's been on this far not a single thing went his way so with all the proper receipts he can conclude: nothing. Nothing will ever work in his favor. Shiro's voice had brought shivers to his skin, like the last time and once again he was on fire. Were the plants...whatever fucking with his crush?

Because this obviously went a little further than some little closeted crush- no. Lance wanted to jump Shiro's bones and have his cum gushing through his insides and these thoughts weren't _normal_. He swallowed hard, eyes swinging to the door before he forced an answer out.

"Y-yeah Shiro! All good! Just not feeling too hot is all?" He sounded-

"Lance you sound terrible." A statement. "Do you need help? Can I come in?"

" _No!_ D-don't come in - _oh god_ \- please don't come in."

His arousal blended with discomfort. Shiro really was the last person Lance wanted to see right now, something so rude to say but if you asked him later it would have been for all the right reasons. 

"I'm coming in."

"Shiro please...I'm asking you n-not to." He was so _hard_ and the bed looked really fucking sexy right now. It wasn't his fault if he started humping it like a teenager that just found porn on accident and couldn't stop looking. It was Shiro's! If he didn't sound so fucking daddyish all the time there literally would never be an issue with anything. But no, stupid Shiro with his stupid sexy jawline and his stupid sexy laugh and stupid sexy, so fucking sexy body with the nicest personality.

Fuck him.

Lance really, _really_ wanted to fuck him.

The door beeped open, Lance making the split-second decision to cover half of himself with the sheets before Shiro barged in with a 'too late' on his tongue. But all Lance heard was silence and then he made another mistake.

_Eye contact_

Silver eyes clashed with bright blues and the shiver that traveled up Lance's spine was inhuman, as was the moan he let out into a pillow. 

"Lance, what the hell is wrong with you? You look awful? Christ." His voice was too close, too loud, too caring- he was too close. Every word sent shiver after shiver up and down his neck. Shiro walked over to Lance and placed his fleshed hand against a bronzed foreheard but retracted it the moment he made contact. Lance's head burned and his cock bobbed underneath the sheets but Shiro just crossed his arms and looked about ready to scold him into next week. "Lance please answer me. What happened?"

Lance turned his head and looked the other way. His body needed friction, he needed _something_ but the burning pit of desire he had building up made it so hard to actually think about how he could get out of this and still bust a millionth nut of the week without Shiro knowing. There was none.

"I-" It hurt. It _hurt_ "Ok I don't have a lot of time to expl-"

"Are you hurt? Did you injure yourself?"

"N-no... _mnn_...I-"

"Are you getting sick?" If Shiro interrupted him one more time he might lose his mind.

"N-no, I me-"

"Why didn't you tell any of us? This should have been communicated...now I'm even more worried that the guy that I l-"

"Shiro, listen to me and listen to me well, it hurts just to fucking talk to you. I love you dude I do but if you keep interrupting me I'm gonna fucking explode so let. me. talk." God. Fuck. Shit. It sucked to yell at him like that, sucked to interrupt him. But he didn't need someone else making him feel bad for the situation he got himself in, let alone Shiro and maintaining a normal conversation was close to impossible at this point. Shiro had effectively shut his mouth then but his close presence was nothing but distracting and his mind was screaming to just got for it, bite the bullet and jump his bones if he could. 

He let out a heavy breath, Shiro watching with careful eyes filled with concern. Maybe if he explained it right Shiro could help him, Shiro would offer to help him because the only thing he could think about with the older man so close in his personal space was his cock hilted in his fucking stomach. 

"Listen...on the planet we were on the other day."

"Narvo...yes. I remember."

"You know those plant things Coran talked about? The purple flower things...Borealia's I think?"

"Yeah...Lance...did you-"

"I fucked up Shiro." He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so much. There was so much embarrassment inside of him, something so small- a mere plant species had completely incapacitated his bodily functions. All he could think about was how perverted it was of him to think these things about his leader, how all he wanted right now was to get fucked into the wall till he was jello. But this was all because he couldn't pay proper attention as everyone accused him of in the past. He couldn't even look at the ground before him and now he was down and out for the count because his dick wanted to do a lot more than sit there and look pretty. "I tripped on a bunch of those plants and they spewed out this gas and-"

"Oh, Lance..." Shiro whispered, concern dripping with each word.

Lance moaned and thrusted against the mattress. Shiro flinched in response. Maintaining the conversation any furth was increasingly difficult, there was no room for chit chat like this and if Lance could barely remember correctly, the shit was contagious and that was the last thing he needed; to be the reason the black paladin was out for...however long. He needed to get the fuck out before Lance threw himself at the other man. "Lance you're-"

_God just fucking leave._

"Why? You're in pain let me-"

"Leave, Shiro."

"No."

Shiro made strides forward and grasped Lance on his shoulder. Lance trembled at the contact, body pushed into shivering because it felt so fucking good. He needed to get a hold of himself, just for a few moments longer, just to get Shiro out of the fucking room. _Please just fucking leave already_. Lance reciprocated the contact, reaching up and grasping Shiro's bicep and fought every screaming cell to look him in the eyes and tell him to "Leave. Shiro...leave, now. If you don't leave I'm going to fucking..." His head filled with those thoughts again and he bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Shiro was staring at him now, eyes refusing to leave his face and Lance could just barely make out how blown his pupils looked. 

"Vomit? Pass out?" The other man spoke dumbly. It was so dumb...god he was so hot. Lance guessed how he looked from an outside perspective, hair sticking his foreheads and body covered in a light sheen of sweat. He probably looked sick, but whatever this was, Shiro more than likely already figured things out. There wasn't any way he didn't know- despite the stupid response. Lance was definitely red-faced.

"No Shiro r-remember what Coran said about the plants p-please just. _Think_ " Another thrust. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off of the man, it was almost comical; seeing the gears turn in Shiro's head and the expression of sudden realization. Lance squeezed his arm tighter, take solace in their proximity while he thrusted in earnest against the fabric beneath him. "The spores are an aphrodisiac. Shiro, I'm so fucking horny right now and I can't- the plant is fucking with my head and I can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to you man. If you don't leave now I'm gonna do everything I can to ride your dick into the sun for however long this shit lasts." 

Apparently, other symptoms included being outright blunt.

Cute.

Shiro gave a rigid shudder but he didn't remove himself from him. Lance could make out the deep blush that was blooming in his cheeks.

"You..." Shiro struggled to find the words, articulation just not finding its place and swallowed hard. "Is that....is that something you want? Do you want that?"

Does he want what? To ride his dick? Does he want _that_? Of fucking _course_ he wanted that. Lance literally just said he wanted it what the hell kind of question was that shit? The past two days, countless jack off sessions, all Lance had wanted...all he could think about was how bad he wanted to have his guts rearranged by Shiro's monster cock. All he could think about was being pinned beneath his muscular body and fucked into the mattress till his pelvis bruised. He couldn't even count how much time had passed where he consumed the vivid porn in his head and finger fucked himself to try to get a piece of what he was producing in his mind. And here he was acting like a fucking teenage _virgin_ with the painful arousal to boot. Lance wanted to scream at Shiro, cuss him out for making him like this but it wasn't his fault.

Not his fault he had this stupid crush and certainly not his fault he inhaled spores that seemed to be taking advantage of his attraction.

If he wasn't this horned up he would have said something sassy, something classy Lance and something that would surely have made Shiro's eyes roll but he didn't- couldn't. His mouth opened and closed, a drip of drool peeking out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Yes."

And then Shiro was leaning forward and the raw static that shot through Lance had him keening right into Shiro's mouth and then Shiro had rolled on top of him. The feeling only intensifies at the pressure, at his body screaming ' _yes yes yes yes_ ' because he's wanted this for days now and he can finally have it. It didn't take long for his bare legs to get tangled between Shiros, hands wrapping around and pressing against toned muscles, hips pressing against hips and holy fuck _Shiro was hard_. It was intoxicating, kissing Shiro. His lips were soft, tongue precise and worked his mouth just the way he wanted to be worked. Lance could never handle any drugs or alcohol growing up so he strayed away from it but this...this was something he wouldn't mind getting addicted to.

It was a shame really.

This was consensual, for all he hoped. The pores had definitely contaminated Shiro and he felt bad- Shiro should have left when he had the chance but he didn't. Coran had said it right into the mic with all of them to hear and he should have realized what was going on the moment he got close to Lance but t was far too late, Lance had him and had thrown all resistance to the wind.

There was no more self-control on his head. 

On a clear head, he'd be embarrassed but here within the confines of these walls and the hottest man in the entire universe grinding against him, there was no reason too. He ground back, hips arching off the bed to remind Shiro that he was hard...and that Shiro was still wearing clothes. He could cum just like this, cock frotting against Shiro's with just a thin layer of his bodysuit in between. 

Lance looked a mess when Shiro pulled away, a fine line of drool following the trail until snapping and landing on the swells of their lips and it was dangerous to look at. His breaths were rapid, heavy, against Shiro's ears, clinging and grasping onto the larger man with everything he had, like his entire life depended on it. He needed more; needed to be touched, bitten, sucked on, marked up and fucked or used- just...anything. Lance needed Shiro, needed him more than he ever as but needed him like always.

And then in the midst of their arousal, his chest distracted with a tinge of sadness. Shiro didn't deserve this at all, to be dragged into this mess no matter how willing he was. Even if he started this thing between them this wasn't Shiro speaking, it was the spores and the weeks of being physically alone in space with no release. Lance was also a willing body, not shy of getting fucked. At the end of this, there would be nothing left said, like a floozy hookup. It made him needy, to desire being even closer to Shiro. The older man would have never wanted Lance in any other circumstance but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

Strong arms wrap him up in an embrace and Shiro pulls him closer, mouth latching onto his neck and sucking lightly. Lance's hands pressed harder and nails dug into the skin of his back while he gasped, his lips burned against caramel skin and his toes curled instantly at the contact. Shiro raises himself up, stares at his neck for a moment then goes right back to kissing him. Lance feels small under the man, dwarfed in width and muscle and it feels good.

Shiro was big in...every aspect it seemed. 

His nerves tingle and burn, almost literally as Shiro takes their kiss to a more aggressive level. It was possessive. His mouth was hot against Lance's own as he pressed in harder, tongue gliding along the roof of his mouth while Shiro bodily demanded to take the lead. Lance was putty in his hands and let Shiro do just that. With the lead taken, control asserted, Lance, yields himself entirely, the arousal surging through his body feeling like a violent flame just underneath the skin as Shiro takes his mouth so powerfully. In between the movements of lips do they breathe and gasp, Lance biting and dragging on Shiro's lower lip before the turn and clash again.

Lance wants more. _Needs more._

With a grunt, he flips them over, Shiro complacent in the action so he could straddle his waist, ass grinding down against the cock jumping beneath him. The older man let out a groan against Lance's lips but there were no complaints. Shiro wasn't fighting against anything, there was no resistance even with Lance squirming in his arms and doing all he can to bring him closer. This was playing to a tea of Lance's fantasies; to be held by Shiro.

He was gonna get everything he could out of this.

For the cure of course.

Shiro was burning up, inside and out. Everything he's ever wanted since the younger man took that first shot was sitting in his lap, grinding against his painfully hard cock, compliant and wanting and needing. Lance looked so fucking good sitting in his lap and there wasn't a single thing he would do to remove him. Coran had informed him of the symptoms of the Borelia plants, ran through the list of things Lance was probably experiencing because the training room lie he ran and told was nowhere near believable. The boner he tried to hide in the thin suit was...not hidden well either.

Not that he was complaining.

Don't get him wrong, he's been wanting to have Lance in bed for a _very_ long time but he'd rather have this under more sober circumstances. But there was nothing wrong with willingly going to help the guy you like out with his aphrodisiac plant issue, right? Especially when the cure was...literally getting fucked. 

And maybe he volunteered to help him all too willingly. 

"You're wearing too many clothes, Shiro." Lance's voice was a cascading purr, calm and comforting but the absolute need was evident. Blue eyes clouded with lust and body shivering in pleasure every time the swell of Lance's ass met the curve of his cock. Every ounce of friction was pushing him close.

Shiro let go of Lance for a brief moment, unzipping his jacket with shaky, clumsy hands. And it felt good, to feel the cool air hit his chest n' the appreciation Lance was showing on his face alone lit his ego up a mile high. He threw the offending jacket to the grow haphazardly, silver eyes meeting with Lance's for a brief second and then he scooted off the bed, peeling his pants off all too quickly. Eye contact was maintained, and _god_ Lance was right back to humping the bed like a horned up dog and it was because of him. All for him. 

_Mine_.

Not a second longer he came right back onto Lance, pinning him to the mattress and pressing their naked bodies together in a heated frott. Lance's cock was leaking and he could feel his own cock dripping with precome. The older man grinded, slow and hard, then swapped his pace and thrusted against the writing body beneath him without purpose. It was almost intimate, to hold Lance's naked body so close to his. To feel the rise of muscled pecs against his own, to feel the tightening abdomens greet his and to feel the hot cock rubbing and chasing his own. Maybe it was in the thought of consideration but he pulled away, large hand resting on the hill of a pec before squeezing appreciatively.

He had to laugh, when he first met Lance at the garrison he was nothing short of a lanky twig but now-now he was all toned muscles hard earned from the intense pressure of an intergalactic war. "You're beautiful," Shiro whispered out, Lance let out a whimpered at the compliment and his hands wandered down to the hills of his abs, fingers loose and dragging in between the crevices because _fuck_ Lance was hot, Lance was so fucking hot and he was all needy and wired underneath him. He rubbed the plains of Lance's body slowly to take in everything the younger man had to offer to him. Even if the endgame of this was pure fucking he'd be damned if he wasn't going to drink in everything that he couldn't in the short time.

And then the leader part of his brain kicked in; an override of emotions because even though this was something he's wanted for _so long_ was this truly consensual if Lance was under an aphrodisiac. He paused his ministrations and sat back, mind at odds with itself.

"Lance...I'm- I'm not in control of myself right now I need." Lance surged forward and cupped his face, keeping his face inches from Shiro's own and their breaths mingled. "I- uh...I don't want to do this if you don't want this...I _can't_ do that to you..d'wanna hurt you."

Lance found it endearing, arousing more than anything. Shiro must have been a lot less influenced than he was because he couldn't say shit that wasn't perverted as fuck, how he could still maintain a conversation about not wanting to do this or that was beyond the blue paladin and he worried the hesitation was his fault. He knew it wasn't but the cause for worrying was still there. With a quick peck to his lips, he grabbed Shiro's hand, briefly entwining their fingers.

The heat rolled over him again and he reached for Shiro's cock, grasp firm as he started a small tug and watched Shiro's mouth widen in a harsh gasp. "I don't care Shiro I _need_ this" His cock was _so big_ fuck. He was practically drooling as he jerked him, balls bouncing with the motion- did Shiro cum a lot? Lance wanted to know- needed to know if he did or not and he had every intention of doing so."I don't care if it hurts I want this...I'm yours- all yours, Shiro." His voice was so needy, so wanting he couldn't even recognize it as his own in the instant. He drags a slow jerk, thumb resting against the leaking head of Shiro's cock and he swipes it over beading pre, bringing the thumb to his lips and sucking harshly, tongue swirling over the digit and tasting everything he collected "Fuck me, bite me and bruise me up _I don't care_ do not stop touching me or just _fuck me_ \- I'm _yours_."

Shiro looked utterly debauched and he got off on it, those big hands came right back around and slammed him right back into the mattress with a groan, the furniture groaning with him because Shiro's full weight was pressed down against him and that mouth he craved was right on his own in a violent kiss. Shiro dominated it instantly, Lance complying fully without reason to stop. Shiro slid his hips forward in quick snaps, the frottage coming right back and Lance has never been more hard and needy in his life. Lance's hands wandered to the mass of Shiro's pecs and gave a hard squeeze, humming appreciatively and earning an approving growl from the older.

"You're big everywhere what the _fuck_."

The compliment must have done _something_ because Shiro's hands slid down his chest, past his hips, and over his thighs and snuck under him to ghost over his hole, fingers circling calmly over the tight ring. Lance was moaning instantly, arching up and resting his neck against the junction between Shiro's shoulder's and throat to suck and bite at the skin, leaving a blossoming group of bruises all along because fuck shit be damned if he didn't want to look over in the showers when this was done and be reminded of just what the fuck they were about to do. Lance would be out of his mind if he didn't leave a souvenir. 

Shiro's finger pressed against his entrance, teasing repetitively before entering him. The older man leaned down with a groan before ghosting his mouth just over Lance's own, their breaths mingling. Finally. _Finally_ he had some sort of relief inside of him. His ring burned at the sudden stretch, but he was relaxed, the aphrodisiac of the spores working his muscles to relax and Shiro quickly found himself knuckle deep. "You're absolutely..." Shiro kissed him then, pressing his finger in harder and started with a slow wiggle. Lance moaned into his mouth, raising his hips while his finger teased at his walls and throbbing cock pressed against his own. It was oddly intimate, how they were positioned; Shiro's body pressed against his own, mouth against his own and finger playing with his ass while he was being held. There was something near satisfaction at how small he felt under this man and it played every nerve in his system to produce a wave of arousal. "A mess." He finished between kisses, finger curling suddenly against Lance's prostate and sending the man beneath him into a mess of writhing and moaning. Shiro's other hand came down to grab both of their cocks and stroked them in earnest and something in his stomach exploded in a bomb of lust that shot to his dick.

Lance's head clouded even further; he was a fucking disaster laying here with Shiro like this and all he could think about was how much he needed Shiro to fuck him now, it was only a few minutes and Shiro's thick finger wasn't doing shit to him. His cock leaked more and heat, mind foggy and wanting- he wanted to cum with Shiro, over and over. To watch the older man let loose on him, expend and use his to his hearts desire here. He wouldn't last much longer, not in this situation; with Shiro touching him and stroking him while moaning his name out every so often in whispers. His eyes traveled down, beyond the larger pecs and to their throbbing cocks and _boy_ was it a sight to behold. Shiro's cock was bigger than his and his balls, the way the met the motion of stroking and shook nice and heavy did something to him and he would not last. At all. "M-more... _Shiro_ fucking -oh god- more!" The black paladin quickened his pace obediently and inserted another finger. His fingers fucked into Lance in earnest now, timing with their strokes and Lance was instantly reduced into a sweaty mess of babbling and drool; he can barely breathe like this.

He came quick, suddenly, in a jumble of moans and cries, keening harsh and loud all over Shiro's hands. " _Shiro..._ " 

"That's it, baby. So good for me." Shiro kissed at his forehead while he jerked Lance off chasing his orgasm. "Look at you making a mess." He leaned back for a moment, still jerking them off and then he was coming too; eyes staring into Lance's own while he came. Shiro came... _a lot_ and Lance's libido was sent into overdrive at the very thought of the fluids from their finish mixing together while he came into his own hand and shot over Lance's stomach. 

The older man sat back on his haunches, humming and using his finger to swipe up the remnants of their orgasm then licking his hand clean. Watching Shiro suck on his own hands, tongue swirling around and picking up their finish and watching his Adam's apple bob each time he swallowed had his dick up and running again because _fuck_ was that hot. Shiro apparently found it equally hot as well, and the younger saw the shift in his eyes. Possessive and demanding, and still very much knuckle deep in his ass and it was only then he remembered when a third digit had entered him effortlessly.

The thrusting picked right back up, prostate being assaulted while Shiro swept up the last of their spend and held it to Lance's lips.

"Suck." A demand. It sent shivers down his spine and he obeyed immediately, taking the large finger in his mouth and sucking on it like his life depended on it. His tongue twirled and played with their cum; tasting and savoring the flavor before swallowing it down. It excited him, to have Shiro's seed in his stomach, the deepest part of him and he wanted _more_. "Good boy." Shiro praised and Lance moaned around his finger, desperate for more of the bittersweet cum. 

Shiro leaned back and away from Lance, pulling his fingers out to lay against the headboard of the bed. He threw his muscular arms behind his head and that cocky ass smirk that he gave had Lance's cock leaking already. Shiro was fucking _presenting_ himself, showing off everything he could for Lance and Lance wanted nothing more than to just worship every ounce of him- to suck and nurse of the throbbing cock standing proud and on display _just for him_. 

He was drooling. Literally. Seeing Shiro lay back and waiting for him like this was _literally_ making him drool.

Why the fuck was this man so hot.

How the fuck did he get so lucky with this.

He thought for a moment, that this could have been Keith if the mullethead had any desire to care for him and suddenly he was counting his blessings for all they were worthwhile he crawled to Shiro's cock. Keith was nothing more than a turn-off and he had no time playing with immature brats when he had a whole man waiting and ready. "Your turn." Shiro had said. A statement, less of demand but Lance was aware of what was implied. 

"Yes, sir." Shiro flinched at that but Shiro didn't have time to say anything further. Lance brought his face to the mess of hair just above the throbbing cock and inhaled, mouth pulling at the hairs playfully while his hand wrapped out the thick mass of cock and tugged slowly; excitedly watching the flesh move with his hands and the heavy set balls moving right with the motions. He nuzzled his cheek against it, purring a small rumble before pressing warm lips against the base of his shaft and kissing up the length, resting against the tip and lapping at the precum beading there. Shiro shivered underneath him and that was his cue.

He wrapped his lips around the cock and sunk down to the base immediately, Shiro would not receive mercy here. Not now and not ever, not with how hungry he was for his cock. Shiro gasped, hands coming from behind him and grabbing at the sheets. His fists clenched and Lance pulled back with a loud _slurp_ , staring straight into his eyes. Shiro looked almost mesmerized, complacent in his grip and Lance felt a sort of power with it. And then went back down again, slower this time; rubbing the head of his cock against the inside of his cheek and guiding it back down to the back of his throat. Lance bobbed, hand coming around to cup at his balls, tugging and squeezing before he set his own pace.

He was going to cum again if he kept this up and Shiro's heavy breathing was doing absolutely nothing for him there. Shiro was whispering out little praises as he slurped down the length, bringing it down his throat and _swallowing; muscles clenching and traveling along the lengths that sent Shiro's body into extreme stimulation. " _Fuck_ Lance...so good- you're so _good_ , baby...keep going_." And Lance did, his own cock throbbing at the praises. 

How lucky he was that he had the capability to bring a usually calm and composed man to his metaphorical knees like this. To leave such a powerful man breathless and asking for more. Never in his life had he felt more powerful then, it was intoxicating and he praised the gods for it. Lance's tongue greeted the bottom of Shiro's cock as it slid down his throat. 

"God Lance...I can - _shit, so good baby_ \- I can _see my cock in your throat._ " His large hands braced themselves on the back of his head, pressing down and encouraging Lance to keep going "You're so pretty sucking on my like this, kitten." _Kitten_. Lance moaned around the cock, vibrations massaging and playing and then Shiro's hand forced him down. His head hit the back of his throat and his muscles convulsed at the sudden intrusion, a loud gag sounding in the room and Shiro kept him there; nose buried in the messy hair above his cock. Small thrusts accompanied it while his throat was pushed to its limits and Shiro's other hand came and rested awkwardly along his throat, feeling the visible bulge of his cock lodged in the tight heat of it. Lance taps on his thigh, seeking relief and Shiro lets up only slightly, only enough for Lance to catch his breath before he has him back on his cock and thrusting into it like a fleshlight. 

"Take it." 

And the thrusting got more intense, Shiro's hands holding him in place while his throat was used like some...toy. Lance was horny, he was _so_ horny and his dick hurt so bad because this was the hottest thing. Having Shiro's cock in his throat was one thing but hearing, feeling himself gag as he was fucked into, hearing Shiro moan how close he was already had transcended something in his head. Through the tears clouding his vision he could see how wrecked the older man was, his lids hooding in lust but he never looked away from Lance. Shiro's removes his hand from his throat and then he's leaning forward and-

_Oh fuck._

Those hot fingers are back inside of him, massaging his walls and scissoring him open. Abused from both sides and Lance was over the moon, he wanted it more. He thrusted his hips back into the fingers while he bobbed into Shiro's throat like a-

" _Good boooy_...m'gunna cum."

Lance whined at the pet name. His spine arched and then he feels the cock in his throat twitching and suddenly Shiro's pulling back till the head rests on Lance's tongue. "Do not spill. A single drop." Shiro's body curls forward, fingers still berating Lance's ass while his cock twitches once and starts unloading in the youngers mouth. His cock swells as he unloads in thick, heavy white strings; painting Lance's mouth and the back of his throat and like a good boy, Lance is swallowing. It's almost overwhelming and once again Lance finds himself cumming into the mattress while Shiro fills his mouth with his cum. 

Shiro's breathing is ragged, winded when he comes down from his second orgasm. Lance is nursing at his cock, licking and sucking every last drop he could get from it and Shiro was _still hard_ what the fuck was with this man. He came twice in a row, in rapid succession and he was still hard and he was still ready to go. Lance was melting. He was in love with this man. Shiro's cock bobbed again, ready to go but the man had other plans. His thighs raised up, muscles tensing as he did so and Lance was so glad because from this point of view, seeing those fucking watermelon crushing thighs like this was doing nothing more than turning him on _more_ if that was even possible. Shiro's ass was in full view them, hand spreading his cheeks and Lance got the message almost instantly. Blue eyes met familiar stormy greys, asking for permission and Shiro sent that stupid ass smirk again.

Lance was on him instantly, face burying between his ass cheeks before swiping his tongue over the tight, pink ring. Shiro grunted in appreciation, sighing after and his body visibly relaxed when his tongue enters him. Take notes, ladies because no one else will have this- the knowledge of how Shiro tastes. The sweat and musk sang heavily on his tongue and he tasted so good, lapping at his hole and digging back in with obscene slurps. He held Shiro's thighs up, bringing his legs over his shoulder to get a better angle.

Judging by the moan Shiro liked that plenty as well and then he really went at it, grip tightening and bruising on his thighs. His own cock throbbed painfully and he was fucking into the mattress while he tongue fucked his lover's ass. Lance was taking his time here, licking circles around the tight ring, coating it with saliva and moaning, then shoving his tongue as deep as he could, swirling it around the velvety walls. Lance was going to die here, face between Shiro's ass cheeks, nice and peaceful. He wouldn't have a chance like this afterward, the aphrodisiac would wear off after this, he was positive, and Shiro would go back to being the black paladin.

Lance would have to deal with the awkward conversation afterward and the broken heart because this was a one-sided crush, and Lance was probably taking advantage of the situation far more than he would like to admit. 

"Stop."

Shiro was pressing back against his head and Lance's stomach dropped, guilt and fear riddling through his system. Had he gone too far? Had he pushed them out of Shiro's comfort zone? OH _god_ he fucked up, the anxiety was eating him alive and he-

Shiro kissed him then, soft and reassuring amidst the clouded lust. "Hey, look at me." He said, and Lance did. "You're ok- you're fine, baby you did so good. You felt _so good_. I just-" He paused for a second and Lance could feel the hesitation to admit, fear of saying what he was going to say.

"What?" 

The older man took a deep breath, hands cupping Lance's face to stare into his eyes. Positive. Assured in every way.

"I want to fuck you."

_What_

Lance's jaw clenched, _Yesyesyesyes_.

_Fuck. Yes._

"Yes. God fuck- yes. _yes_ Christ. I need you to fuck me...like, yesterday."

Shiro's eyes lit up like he wasn't expecting Lance to agree but...Lance was already fingering himself as it was, he was all lubed up and ready to go. "Do you need to-"

"Prepare? Shiro I was already fingering myself when you got here. I have been for the past day or so just fuck me."

"Lance I don't want to hurt you." 

How the fuck could he still maintain a conversation like this when there was a literal drug flowing through his brain?

"Shiro." Lance was crawling over him now, laying chest to chest against the older man while looking him in the face. "Fuck. Me."

It took a moment but Shiro nods, pupils blown and Lance finds himself pushed off back into the mattress. "Turn around then. Hands and knees." And that _voice_ , god. Those who have not heard how possessive and husky his voice was when he was aroused truly were missing out on a spectacle. Lance was putty against it and spun himself around, raising his ass and giving a playful wiggle of his hips. 

The older man took his place behind him, spreading his cheeks and admiring the hole between them, squeezing the ample flesh till it bruised with red. Lance hoped it would leave marks the morning after, he wanted to see bruises. He wanted Shiro to be rough with him. 

"You're a fucking menace, so misbehaving."

Lance turned his head, a challenging glare. "Then do something about it, stud."

And Shiro did. Oh did he do. Lance felt the familiar head of his cock press against his entrance and then Shiro sunk in. Lance pressed his face back into the mattress; Shiro wasn't even in and he felt so _full_. He clenched tight, eliciting a moan from the larger man and those hands moved to settle at his hips as he hilted him fully. Lance cried out into the mattress, spine arching in a bid to make room because he has never been more full in his fucking life and all he wanted Shiro to do was rearrange his fucking guts. "God _Lance_ " Shiro moaned out and he was smirking now, smiling into the sheets.

Shiro's balls pressed against the back of his own, cock throbbing inside of him sporadically while his walls massaged him. There was something satisfying about taking a giant fucking dick in your ass, down to the base and just hearing how a man comes undone. It was even better because crushes aside, Lance had the hottest fucking man in the entire universe balls deep in his ass. He pressed his ass back, begging and asking without words for Shiro to move- to do _somethin_ " _C'mon..._ " He whined. _Please._.

"I'm making sure I do-"

"Takashi." Shiro's cock jumped, throbbed inside him at the name. Noted. Very much noted. "If you say you don't want to hurt I'm going to fuck you myself- move. Hurt me. Fuck me. Bruise my ass I don't _care_ just fucking _move_ before I lose my patience."

Shiro says nothing after, just pulls out nice and slow and agonizing, the head of his cock dragging over the bundle of nerves that sends him into a babbling moan until the head. And then he slams back in.

 _Hard_. 

Setting a relentless place that has the younger almost screaming into the mattress with pleasure. He tries his best to meet Shiro's thrusting, trying to get grinding going- something but the force of his thrusts send Lance's entire body jerking forward. The grip on his hips did not ease up, keeping him in place and then it got tighter- Lance was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow and he fucking loved it. His grip is almost burning against his hips, bare skin heated and another wave of that same heat as before. Lance lost every ounce of coherency he had to offer to the world, he babbles only growing more and more strangled and whiney while Shiro set himself at an impossible pace. Too much is happening at once in the few short minutes he's had his cock in him; the sound of his balls slapping against his own, pelvis smashing into his ass with a loud smack each time, the squelching of his ass widening and lube moving around while a massive cock impales him- it was too much. 

Every thrust has smashed into his prostate and he couldn't bend any more than he already had. Shiro gave him what he asked for, gave it to him in every way he could have asked and maybe even more. 

And with one final, ass shattering thrust, he stopped.

Suddenly and for a split second he thought Shiro came and an overwhelming feeling of dread had soaked over him- he couldn't feel anything. 

Shiro's hands slid up his sides, ghosting along his hips and rest on each pec and gripping. He pulled back and then Lance was staring at a wall. Shiro had picked him up, effortlessly and seated him in his lap, back pressed against the firm chest. _Reverse cowgirl_. His thrusting comes back, in short, rapid bursts fucking up into Lance in a deeper position and Lance was absolutely losing it inside- he was close. He was _so close_ again and Shiro was nowhere near finished with him.

All he could do was moan out the older man's name, tears sliding down his cheeks from sheer pleasure and drooling leaking from the corners of his mouth. Shiro lifted him up then sunk him back down on his cock, thrusting to meet him halfway and he was suddenly fucking deeper.

" _Shiro..._ I'm gonna- m'gunna... _fuck_." He could hardly articulate while the older fucked into him, used him like he was nothing more than his personal cocksleeve; like he was something that existed only to ensure Shiro got off and fucked full of cum. 

"Yeah? You gonna cum, kitten?" His lips were right against his ear, tongue snaking out and licking at it before nibbling against his lobe. 

"Yes- _yes_ "

"Good. Cum for me." And those lips, those stupid fucking lips, and that stupid fucking mouth were on his neck and biting down hard while his cock shot through his ass. Lance's orgasm was peaking, the hardest he's ever gone through in his life and it almost _hurt_ but the sheer bliss overwhelmed him. His cock throbbed erratically as it shot white string of cum against the sheets, against the pillow and against his legs. Shiro's aimed his cock right at his prostate and thrusted into it hard, repetitively while he guided Lance through it. This felt different, felt much more different. "Good kitty. Good _boy_ such a good fucking boy."

His head was more clear now, sated almost but not quite. Not enough. He needed more but he was absolutely too fucked out to do anything about it. So he sat there while Shiro continued to use him, wishing he could ride on his cock until Shiro filled him up with cum. Wishing he could show Shiro how good of a boy he was for him, how much of a bitch he'd be willing to be for his dick and only his. But the bliss was too much, the contact was too much.

Shiro leaned back again, laying down against the mattress and his arms wrapped around him in a vicious hug; one arm hugging his waist with the hand resting just under his belly button, and the other arm wrapped around his shoulder with the hand resting on his chin, thumb caressing his lower lip. Lance could feel everything, was hyper-aware of the overstimulation because Shiro was _still_ fucking into him.

"You're doing so well Lance, almost there." He braced the balls of his feet against the mattress, using his strong legs to put more force into his thrusts and Lance was being fucked _off of him_ what even _was_ Shiro. Shiro kissed and bit all along where he could, trailing bite marks and bruises along his throat, behind his ear. Tongue gliding along his sweaty neck, tasting him. "That's it baby, taking it so well- 'm'gunna cum in you. You want that?"

Lance could only moan "Takashi" in a quiet whisper but the way Shiro groaned, he definitely heard it. It sent him over the edge.

Shiro's thrusts stuttered and he bit down on Lance's shoulder hard before finally, _finally_ giving one hard thrust and spilling his seed deep inside. Another orgasm rips through his oversensitivity but nothing comes out. He's screaming, genuinely screaming with pleasure as Shiro's cock jumped inside of him before painting his walls with his cum. This is what he wanted, desperately and for so long. Since his garrison days and onwards, the fruition of a crush that never would be. Shiro moaned against his flesh, hips giving weak thrusts and Lance's walls milking his cock for every drop while his thumb sunk into Lance's mouth. The digit met an enthusiastic tongue and on reflex, the young man wrapped his lips and sucked while he was filled. 

The clouds in his head had cleared more and he wiggles his hips, unable to speak but Shiro understands. The position they were in, Lance pressed against him and out of breath was absolutely too intimate in the moment- it was doing things to him, wishing this was more than some organic drug-induced fucking session but that's all it was- fucking. Raw, primal fucking induced by a fucking mushroom. they sit there for a second before Shiro lifts him up, cock sliding out of him slowly and laying him down gently on the bed. God Lance was fucked out- he was _fucked_ but Shiro apparently wasn't done.

The black paladin spread his cheeks, admiring the red, puffy hole and watching as a glob of his spend dripped down it and over Lance's balls. Lance opened his mouth as he felt Shiro's tongue lick at the glob of cum and then intrude on his already fucked out ass. He whines into the pillow as Shiro fully buries his face between Lance's cheeks, ass arching up to get him deeper as he was eaten out- cleaned out in earnest. It was oddly intimate but his muscles were not cooperating, he didn't want this but he did. Shiro sucked and licked at him, pulling back and making a noise before giving both cheeks a hard slap. Strong hands turned Lance's face towards him and he leaned down for a kiss, Lance all the willing.

 _Shiro didn't swallow_ and Lance gasped in response while their tongues swirled, Shiro sharing his cum between them.

Intimacy did more bad than good here, but he took it anyways. Swallowing dutifully like a good boy before Shiro plopped down next to him, thumb tracing his jawline. "You did so good. So fucking _good_ Lance."

"You fuck like an animal."

Shiro laughed, genuine and loud and so what if Lance was falling in love with him. Fuck literally everyone, fuck himself.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. A lot better."

He's suddenly being pulled towards the older man chest to chest and Shiro gives Lance a quick kiss on the top of the head before murmuring something along the lines of praise and something else he really could not be bothered to pay attention to. He's so _tired_ and with the heat from Shiro's body, he can do nothing more than fall into the trap and closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Lance woke up from one of the fattest, hardest bouts of sleep he's ever had. So warm and comfortable but his mind his foggy and it takes him a few minutes to realize that he's still in Shiro's arms from the night before. Head resting against the crook of his neck while an arm rested under the pillow, under his head and the other wrapped protectively around his waist. Their legs are tangled and he's acutely aware of the gently breathing from Shiro, the little snore that's so quiet it'd be easy to miss. He can still feel the reminders of last night inside of him and he pulls back to really get a good look at the older man. Their legs are tangled together and he's so _sore_ but he just...he wants to look at Shiro.

Shiro looks so peaceful here. Never in his life has he seen a man so accustomed to war, so resilient and powerful in the face of the enemy- someone who gave way to nightmares and fell ill to insecurities, looking so peaceful. He brings a hand to the scar of his nose and traces it carefully, fingers falling to outline beautiful, soft lips and then moving to his jawline. He feels like a kid seeing Adonis for the first time and yet...here he was, tangled with a real life god of a man.

He had to- he untangled himself slowly from the others' limbs. Shiro reacted instantly then, eyes hooding upon just barely and he gave Lance a lazy smile.

 _Be still my beating heart_.

"G' morning." It was so sincere...so _loving_. He's pulled right back into those strong arms. "5 more minutes..." Shiro's voice was deep and rough, sleepy and all. Lance was...he wanted to hear it again but he-

"No. Shiro you gotta go- I'm...whatever is wrong with me is gone. You don't need to stay here." The blue paladin felt his heart crack and give way. But, he wasn't hyped on anything anymore, wasn't drunk on arousal and raw need. No, he was sober. And all the was...was a fuck and nothing more.

Shiro's eyes are wider, more alert as he stares at Lance in some sort of disbelief. Lance can't maintain eye contact with him, anxiety ripping his insides to shreds and he fights Shiro's grasp.

He's let go all too easily and he tries his hardest to get off the bed but his knees give way, he's right back on the bed but he can feel Shiro's gaze boring a hole through his head.

"Are...you ok?"

"I'm fine...you just...don't need to be here anymore?" He lies easily. His body is fucked up, all sorts of fucked up but he's loving the soreness. He loves that he can feel exactly where Shiro bit and sucked at him, loves that he can remember the stretch and the sensation of being filled to the brim but emotionally, he was a disaster. A fucking disaster. 

Shiro flinched at the response...he must have crossed the boundary somewhere and dread drops it's curtain on him. Lance can see it in his face and guilt drags his heart to his throat. 

"Lance...I-....I'm sorry." He sounds distraught, emotions wrecking through him just as bad as Lance was but he just couldn't understand their issue.

_What? Sorry for what?_

"I should have walked out of the room when you asked me to the first time...I didn't- instead of touching you and doing what I did to you, god, I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you when you weren't even sober holy shit, I understand if you're mad. I do. I fucking forced myself on you...you're covered in bruises and I...Just- I'm _sorry_."

Lance still is...unable to grasp what the fuck is happening. Shiro feels bad about forcing himself on him? When did that happen? When did that ever happen? At what point was it possible for someone to just alter everything that happened. So what about the bruises? Lance asked for that shit multiple times, begged for it even. 

"Shiro you....didn't...you didn't. _Jesus Christ_ you didn't force yourself on me don't you fucking dare think that of yourself. Everything that happened was consensual- I _asked_ for it and you gave it to me. If anything I should be the one apologizing because this stupid...plant is contagious and I took advantage of that, of you, but- I was _conscious_ and aware of everything, ok? I wanted it. I've wanted this for so fucking long man and I absolutely let that get the better of me, no matter how much influence the spores had on me."

Shiro remained silent for a few seconds, but his face remained emotionless. For a few moments, he thought the older man was going to tear into him, chew on him and spit him out for what he did but then his face went soft with a gentle smile like he put two and two together and understood... _something_. And then he was laughing, shoulder shaking as he did so. He mumbled out a quick string of curses before looking at Lance right in the face.

The energy of the room. was different then. Lance couldn't put a finger on what exactly the energy felt like but he was sure it was in a more positive light. His anxieties told him otherwise but...he'd was logically thinking here, awful feelings aside. 

"Lance you didn't...take advantage of me. I was actually going to come in and let you know that Coran had exaggerated only slightly about some things."

_I'm sorry?_

"Wh-what? Such as what? What do you mean I didn't take advantage of you? I totally di-"

"The contagion is not severe, it doesn't impact those it transfers to anywhere near the level of the person who inhales the spores directly. All it did was horn my up a bit but Lance...I was very much not under any sort of influence you just...you were asking for me and you looked so good Lance it was..uh...any man with half a mind wouldn't be able to say no. So _I'm_ the one who took advantage of you."

"No."

"I beg your pardon? No? You mean yes?"

Now Lance had put two and two together he just...he didn't believe it. He wanted to. He desperately wanted to. If he was gonna do this here, get rejected then he was going to get it done and over with as quickly as possible. Did Shiro-

"You _wanted_ to do that...with....me. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Would you...do it...again? With me?"

Shiros faced reddened but he kept his gaze on Lance. With a deep breath, he let out a 'yes'. "I've been...wanting to for some time. Coran gave me a solution to the spores and I'm sure you figured it out by now but reproduction or breeding it- was the cure. And I offered to help you out and let you know but even before that, I've...wanted you. I guess. If you're really gonna make me admit it here."

"I can't fucking believe this."

"You have every right to be mad Lance. Listen. I understand I can g-"

"No. Y'know what- fuck it. Shiro, I am absolutely, one hundred fucking percent, head over heels for you dude. Do you know how happy I was when you walked into the room? Do you know how elated I was to have you hold me? Like- _fuck_ this has been a thing for years now. I had this stupid little shit fuck crush on you since the garrison and it just got _worse_ when we were tossed out into space and it's literally all your fault."

Shiro's head jerked forward, brows furrowed and mouth open. Lance continued anyways "And it's more than sex. Way more than that- I mean, you've got a fantastic fucking dick I hope you know that my guts have been realigned like the stars -Shiro blushed at that- but I want to..you know...hold your hand and have cute little stupid dates with you and kiss you- god I want to kiss you all the fucking time. And if we end up fucking again? Great. You're the best lay I have _ever_ and will ever have. But it's all crushes and feelings from you on my end and that fucked with the spores because I have never wanted you more up until that point."

"And now?" _And now what?_ Lance just...pours his heart out and that was his response?

"I-"

"So if I asked you out...on a date. You would say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." Shiro paused, crossing his legs and rocking back and forth like a child. "So...do you...wanna do that?"

"I- do what? Fuck again?"

"No. What. Lance, I didn't even say that I meant like...a date? Do you want to go on a date with me? I know you like the beach and we crossed a planet not too far ago that is _stunning_ and I think it'd be fun so yeah?"

"You want to go on a date."

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Just us?"

"Just us. Fingers crossed."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Lance laughed, this conversation was a mess. Shiro's hand reached out to him and he took it, letting himself be pulled into a warm embrace. "Yeah. Ok. Jesus, for a hot second I thought we fucked up there." Shiro laughed but said nothing, just held him there, naked bodies pressing against each other and for once Lance didn't mind the intimacy, found nothing wrong with it because he knew.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Not until after the first date."

They both shared a quick laugh, but Shiro pulled away then rested his forehead against Lance's. Relief was quick to come now that the air had been cleared. "Alrighty...but. Be ready because I'm a _pretty_ good dater."

"We'll see about it, Kashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fic a read! I know it was a little rocky and I apologize sincerely for it, but this was the biggest thing I've written (by a few hundred words) and idk. Anyways, don't forget to kudo or comment and if you have any **constructive criticism** I'm all ears for it!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaddyBlaytz) if you wanna talk about more horny Shance or just chat in general.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! See you in the next one.


End file.
